The present application relates to the LED lighting systems. It finds particular application in conjunction with a display illumination within refrigeration cabinets, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present application is also amenable to other retail environments.
Typically, products in the retail environment are contained in the cabinets, which are often refrigerated. A cabinet typically has a form of a chest defining an environment intended to contain the products and having an access such that the products can be easily removed either directly by a customer or by a sales representative. Such cabinets are widely used for the distribution of products in supermarkets and other points of distribution or sale, such as cafés and other retail establishments. Historically, the essential functional requirement of such cabinets has been the containment of the products and a maintenance of environmental conditions within the cabinets, e.g., temperature and humidity.
Recently, a great deal of attention has been given to the aesthetics of the design to give the cabinet a more attractive and pleasant appearance, which would encourage interaction with the customer and make it generally more appealing and more likely to promote the purchase of the products. The systems and methods have been proposed, in which traditional lights or LEDs are controlled by a processor to alter the brightness and/or color of the generated light to provide predetermined patterns of light. One drawback of such computer-controlled LED lighting systems is that an operator or user is required to interactively control it.
The present application provides a new interactive display system for retail environments.